valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Anisette Nelson
Anisette Nelson is the younger sister of Edy Nelson and an shocktrooper in Class G . She is named Licorice in the Japanese version. She also has a habit of losing her temper quite easily when confronted with what she considers to see as unfair circumstances. Profile *'Sex: '''F *'Age: 16 *'''Height: 156cm Following in her sister's footsteps, Anisette aims to become a famous "Super Idol," studying song and dance in her spare time. She is very talented in singing but lacks physical stamina, but this doesn't seem to stop her from trying though, she idolizes her older sister and wishes to to perform on stage with her. Sega's official guide for Valkyria Chronicles 2 describe her as: 'Younger sister of Edy Nelson-- one of the most memorable heroines of E.W.II. Her talent is somehow hard to define, but we envision her acting just a brave and courageous as her sister so we intent to train her with appropriate weapons to bring out her potential. As her physical abilitites catch up through training, she can be a mean fighting machine that many idolize.' 'Memories' *A Pledge Made *Becoming an Idol *Showdown! *Live in Concert Stats 2nd-tier classes are not included. Personal Potentials *'Country Bred '- Standing on dirt boosts concentration, raising attack power against infantry, as well as firing accuracy. *'Camraderie' - Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Unfit' - Their body won't do what they tell it to, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Diligent' - Constant hard work pays off, restoring HP. Battle Potentials Friends *Avan *Noel *Coleen *Cosette Quotes Squad Leader *"Anisette Detachment Move out!" *"Let's teach them that we are not to be trifled with!" Upon Selection *"Taking the stage!" *"Entering combat!" Attacking *"You're in the way!" *"Ha!!" Upon Killing a foe *"Well, of course!" *"So there." *"Enemy Neutralized!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy unit spotted!" Team Attack *"Care for a duet, Avan?" *"You'll owe me one!" *"On your mark, Avan!" Potentials *"I'm a star, not an athelete!" (Unfit) *"No, I... don't miss it." (Country Bred) *"Let's show them our full ensenble!" (Camraderie) *"I'll catch up to her, step by step!" (Diligent) Class Potentials *"I'll show you what a star can do!" *"From the top, with feeling!" Healed by Ragnaid *"Uh, I never really asked for help." Rescuing an Ally *"Just look at yourself Avan!" (Avan only) *"Everything will be fine, Cosette." (Cosette Only) HP Critical * Unconsciousness & Hospitalization * "This isn't...the end!" (HP 0) Revived by Medic *"Um, thank you...a little." Trivia *Although Edy is a horrible singer, Anisette adores her, leading Avan to advise her not to emulate Edy's vocal style after being treated to an impromptu concert. *Her favorite word "Darling" is also an expression used by her sister Edy. *If assigned as a leader she might say: "Anisette Detachment Move out!" This is a reference to the Edy Detatchment DLC, and furthering Anisette's desire to follow in her sister's footsteps. *Edy and Anisette are voiced by the same actress in both the Japanese and English versions of their respective titles. *In Valkyria Chronicles 3, Anisette is a secret character unlocked by converting Valkyria Chronicles 2 save file. Valkyria2newclasses02.jpg Anisette_2.jpg 4390821512 528160acf7 o.jpg Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Shocktrooper Category:Loyalist Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army